


Ask For

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does she ask for too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For

Sometimes I wonder if you think of me.

I usually wonder that on gloomy days, when I look out my window and know that a storm is approaching. It makes me wonder where you are at the moment.

It's on these gloomy days that I wonder if you're in a warm and comfy bed in your hotel room or if you're at a train station taking a nap on Al all the way in Central. Perhaps you're reporting to Colonel Mustang or perhaps he's already given you a new assignment. For all I know, you could also be in another part of the country, walking next to the armor that makes up our caring Al.

Either way, I miss you a lot. Both of you. I wish both of you could just return home and fill up the emptiness in my heart. I wish that both of you could stay here, away from all the dangers you face in the life you've chosen to lead.

I wish I could protect _you_ instead of you protecting _me._ Of course, that's not likely to happen any time soon, or _ever_...

Even so, this journey you're on—with all its risks and challenges— _is_ important, and in a contradicting way, I _want_ you to keep going. I want you to fulfill your promise to Al; the promise you made to me and to yourself.

Yes, I know that what I'm saying probably sounds crazy, but it's the truth.

There's also another reason why I really want to see you again. I guess it's a selfish one too. While you were here briefly, I wasn't able to tell you all these things that I've kept hidden for so long, all these emotions. I really wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. It wasn't the right moment.

And now, I just…nevermind.

Just come home soon, safe and sound. Please.

Is that too much to ask for?


End file.
